YouYou and Mimi (Reborn)
by Digicowboy
Summary: Spot the pun. TK and Mimi love each other, but no-one knows. Heck, they haven't even told each other. How will they get it together?


YouYou and Mimi  
  
Hey! And thanks for stopping by! The reason this fic came into glorious life, was that I've always had a soft spot for this couple, and I had some ideas that fit the bill and looked like they'd work. Plus, I've never tried a romance before, and if you don't try something, how are you going to know how good you are?  
  
My final note? It's a romance. It's a Takimi. Deal with it.  
  
TK entered his room, and fell face down onto his bed with a great deal of ceremony.  
  
"Not bad…but not stunning. Maybe a three point seven?" Hazarded Patamon.  
  
"Not my best entrance, huh?"  
  
"No way." There was a brief pause.  
  
"So…what's wrong, TK?" questioned the Digimon. TK rolled over to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Not much…I was just walking down the road, and I bumped into Tai and Jun. They were holding hands, and I suddenly realised that everyone has someone but me." He counted on his fingers. "Tai and Jun, Yolie and Ken, Sora and Matt, Joe and Izzy, Kari and that Ademu guy, and Davis and Fay." Patamon flew over, and perched on TK's pillow, so they were face to face. He grinned at the teenager.  
  
"But you know who you'd like to be with, don't you?"  
  
TK gaped at his friend." How did you know that?"  
  
Patamon snorted "Oh, please. Give me some credit, TK! We're practically connected at the soul! You can't hide that from me! Who is it?"  
  
TK rolled his eyes at his partner.  
  
"I should have guessed."  
  
"But who is it?"  
  
TK looked up at the ceiling again. "It's Mimi."  
  
Mimi Tachikawa and her best friend Sora were out shopping. Technically. Right now, they'd taken a break from their 'retail therapy' in a small café they knew. Mimi took a tentative sip of her hot chocolate, and satisfied that it had cooled down sufficiently, took a mouthful. That was about the time that Sora looked impishly at her best friend, and said  
  
"I know who you fancy, Mimi Tachikawa!" Mimi's eyes widened. So did her cheeks.  
  
"WHAT?" she squealed.  
  
"Don't worry, this sweaters Gucci, I'm sure hot chocolate just comes right out."  
  
"What did you say?!?"  
  
"Apart from the sweater thing?" questioned Sora, trying to wring out her sleeve. " I said I know who you fancy."  
  
"How? I haven't told anyone!"  
  
Sora tapped her chest in a meaningful way. "Crest of Love, remember? It's so obvious!" Mimi sighed, and leaned back in her chair again.  
  
"I won't believe you until you tell me." She announced. Sora shook her head, and whispered two letters into Mimi's ear. The second was a 'K', and the first was a 'T'.  
  
"Mimi? Huh." Said Patamon. Tk looked at him.  
  
"You aren't surprised, or shocked or anything?"  
  
"Why should I be? Now I think about it, it's obvious."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Confirmed Patamon. "You two…I think you'd make a great couple!"  
  
There was another pause, this time relieved.  
  
"So when are you going to tell her?" Asked the Digimon.  
  
"Tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, you know! 'Mimi, I love you!' all of that stuff." TK looked away.  
  
"I…I…I don't know if I can." Patamon blinked.  
  
"Buh?"  
  
"What if she doesn't feel the same way? It'd wreck me if she said no…"  
  
"Oh, pardon me. I thought I was talking to the TK with the crest of hope, when I'm apparently talking to the TK with the crest of Chicken."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Unbeknown to Patamon and TK, Sora was saying almost exactly the same thing to Mimi, thanks to a bugger up in the space/time continuum who's only purpose was to provide better links in between scenes. Things like this happen depressingly often.  
  
"So sorry. I thought you had the crest of Sincerity. Not the crest of Scared."  
  
"Cut that out!" protested Mimi, glaring at her friend.  
  
"Well, it's true. If you want to live up to your crest, you're gonna have to be honest with him. Besides, I've got a feeling that he might just feel the same way." Mimi blinked.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yup. Crest of Love again. I think you should call him."  
  
  
  
"You do?" questioned TK. Patamon nodded firmly.  
  
"Absolutely. Give her a call!" (Space/Time again, I'm afraid. What can you do?)  
  
"Okay, if you're so certain…." TK reached for the receiver.  
  
Mimi reached for her cell phone.  
  
The phones…Rang.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Um……Hi?"  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Um. There's something I'd like to tell you…"  
  
"There's something I wanna tell you as well, TK."  
  
"Really? Wow...Um…I was just wondering if we could meet up somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great for me. How about the beach?"  
  
"I can make that. How about an hours time?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So…..See you then, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye, Mimi."  
  
"Bye TK."  
  
Click.  
  
TK put down the receiver very carefully, and turned to face his partner.  
  
"Well? What did she say?"  
  
"We're meeting up in an hours time at the beach…" Said TK, in a rather shell-shocked way.  
  
"YAAAAAAAY TK!" Whooped Patamon, swooping round the room to land on TK's head. Then he looked down. "What are you doing, TK?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just standing there! You have to get ready! GO! GO! GO!" Hollered Patamon, somehow spinning TK round to face the wardrobe.  
  
Mimi stared at the cell-phone in her hand numbly.  
  
"Well?" Mimi took a deep breath.  
  
"We'remeetinginanhouratthebeachlovetostaybutIhavetogogetchangedBYE!" Sora blinked at her rapidly disappearing friend.  
  
"…Okay….."  
  
An hour later, at the beach, they met.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Do you want to go first? Or shall I?"  
  
"I'll go first." TK drew a deep breath. "Mimi Tachikawa…" Here, we shall zoom out to a respectable distance, and leave these two alone for what is, after all, a very personal moment. We wouldn't want to intrude, would we?  
  
They both stood, for one glowing moment they would remember for the rest of their lives, completely still. And then they laughed with joy, kissed, and then tentatively held each others hand.  
  
As the couple strolled hand in hand along the beach, dwindling slowly as they got farther away, they were watched by two figures.  
  
"Funny how things work out, isn't it?"  
  
"Mmm. Mind you, worse things happen at sea. The film 'Titanic' for a start."  
  
"Yeah. I thought you'd get a bit more upset, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The guy waved a hand in an embarrassed kind of way. "We all thought you and TK would…well, you know…get together."  
  
She blinked. "I never thought of it like that before. We're just….too close. It'd be like going out with you."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"What about you and Mimi? I was sure there was something there."  
  
"Maybe, at one time. But Jun and me are happy, so…. No complaints."  
  
"No regrets?"  
  
"Maybe one or two, but that's beside the point. Come on, I'll buy you an ice-cream."  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"Well, we'll say it's to celebrate them finally getting together, but really…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mum's making us Liver sticks for tea, and I don't think we should face that with an empty stomach." Said Tai, making a face.  
  
Kari grinned. "Good plan." They walked off. "….Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think they'll be happy?"  
  
"Almost certainly, Kari. Almost certainly…" He was right.  
  
So what did you think? Please let me know, because I just love to hear from you! In other news, I'd like to welcome ArchangelUK to Kari's Angels (Our website), and due to school work, please contact me if you want to continue Tai Dye. Do you like this coupling? If so, that's all well and good, and if not, let me know who I should be doing! Tata for now! 


End file.
